Juegos de niñas
by Roxmarie
Summary: .:NessireLime:. Porque nadie sospecha lo que las niñas hacen hace meses, escondidas en sus habitaciones, que juegan a la casita como antes, pero de un modo diferente. .:Slash y femslash LOL:.


_Primer femslash, respondiendo al reto "Slash y Femslash" del foro "El lobo, la oveja y el león", a.k.a. LOL._

_Muchas gracias a Muse y MC', por darme inspiración. Un parej bastante curiosa, pero que me resultó particularmenete agradable de escribir, como mi primera experiencia con el género._

_**Disclaimer: **Personajes e historia original de Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_**:. Juegos de niñas .:**_  
_

Reneesme se recoge el cabello con un palito de plata que tiene una estrellita con brillantes en la punta, uno que su padre le dio un buen día de regalo, pero en seguida siente como tiran de la primitiva herramienta para dejar su cabello de nuevo al aire.

-¿Por qué será que no me puedes dejar quieto el puto cabello? –pregunta fastidiada, ante la repetición de esa manía que detesta tanto.

La interpelada sonríe.

-No te voy a decir…

La de rizos cobre sonríe también, entrando en el juego, y acercando de nuevo su cara a la de la chica que yace acostaba sobre el césped.

-¿Ah, no? –pregunta entonces con malicia.

-No –responde la otra, Claire, con su mejor voz de niña pequeña, desviando los ojos de la vista de Reneesme, que parecen capaces de perforarla de lado a lado.

-¿Cuánto apostamos? –la reta ella sin dejar de mirarla.

-Tendrás que comer helado de vainilla si gano.

-Tú tendrás que beber sangre.

Se miran por un momento en silencio, reprimiendo sendos escalofríos de asco al pensar en perder, y entonces la de cabellos cobres se abalanza sobre su compañera, enredándola en un asfixiante beso. Ella responde con entusiasmo, con el mismo de siempre, metiéndole de inmediato las manos dentro de la blusa, sin ser cuidadosa, sin importarle que sea de una tela delicada en la que se va a notar todo lo que hagan.

-Quítamela –se queja Reneesme entre jadeos, sin dejar de besarla–, que la vas a estirar y se va a dañar, y me gusta…

-Seh, seh, como digas… -la calla ella sin prestarle atención, y es que aún tras tanto tiempo, no puede entender cómo ella puede pensar en la integridad de la ropa mientras le están metiendo las manos por debajo de ella, "_estúpida mente de vampiro que puede procesar dos cosas al tiempo"._

Lo que no sabe Claire, es que Reneesme a duras penas piensa cuando está junto a ella, que a duras penas se controla para no gritar demasiado fuerte cuando ella le mete los dedos y la lengua en lugares que nadie veía desde que aprendió a vestirse sola. No sabe que deja de sentir que lo tiene todo bajo control cada tarde lluviosa cuando se encierran en el cuarto de la menor (que es en realidad la mayor, hablando en el sentido literal), ante los ojos inocentes de todos, y ponen la música a todo volumen, que en esos momentos se vuelve loca, porque sabe que Claire le hará cosas que le gustan, cosas que sabe que no deberían hacer, porque nadie más hace, no es normal, porque son diferentes, porque está mal, pero Claire las hace a pesar de todo eso, y son tan jodidamente buenas que poco le importan las miradas que le manda su padre cuando la ve regresar a casa, y cuando ve en su mente las porquerías que Claire le dice al oído mientras la desviste cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.

No les importa, a ninguna de las dos, porque la pasan demasiado bien juntas como para preocuparse por algo que no sean las excusas que darán en sus casas, porque claro, ambas son unas niñas que deben pedir permiso antes de salir de casa, y a las que les dan el permiso totalmente confiados, cuando ambas dicen la verdad a medias, cuando mencionan el nombre de la otra, porque nadie se imagina lo que las dos niñas hacen a escondidas desde hace meses, y el único que lo sabe con certeza guarda el secreto porque su hija se lo pidió en silencio, del mismo modo en le ha pedido siempre las cosas, como le confesaba cuando niña que había roto algún jarrón, para que él escondiera su falta, cuando no quería que nadie más se enterara, y él, aunque no entiende, guarda el secreto, pues no se atreve a violar esa confianza, y se fuerza a pensar que son cosas de chicos, de la adolescencia, que es sólo curiosidad, que ya se le va a pasar, forzándose a ignorar olímpicamente que él fue joven, que será joven por siempre, y que a pesar de eso, a él jamás le cruzaron esas cosas por la cabeza.

Todo empezó el día en el que Clare cumplió 16 años, y Reneesme fue a su casa, a regañadientes, obligada por Jacob, tras cuatro años de no verse, porque un buen día se había aburrido de jugar a los juegos de niña a los que Claire quería jugar, se cansó de esperar que a Claire el tiempo le pasara tan despacio. Y es que al principio, Reneesme parecía tener dos años, y Claire iba para los tres, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, Reneesme empezó a llevarle la delantera, cuando iba a tener cinco años, ya Reneesme parecía de diez, y cuando al fin aparentó trece, se aburrió de andar con Claire, que tenía sólo seis, y quería seguir jugando a las muñecas, así que fue distanciándose, llegando al punto de ir a verla sólo en su cumpleaños, y al final, ni ese día.

Por eso cuando cumplió 16 años, Claire se sorprendió de ver a Reneesme parada en la puerta de su casa, con cara de no estar demasiado convencida de querer estar allí, mientras Jacob trataba de hacer que se comportara decentemente.

-¡Hola Jacob! –le dijo al lobo, contenta de verlo.

-Hola Claire, ¡feliz cumpleaños! –respondió él tan amable como siempre, con esa sonrisa que lo ilumina todo a su paso.

-Y… Reneesme, qué sorpresa…

-Seh –respondió ella sin mirarla–, mira lo que trajo el viento…

Y tras horas de soportar la cara de fastidio de Reneesme, Claire, se acerca a ella fingiendo mucha amabilidad y le pide que por favor la acompañe un momento afuera.

-Mira, Renestarda –le dijo apenas supo que los lobos no la oirán, sin rodeos, así era ella-, si no quieres estar en mi casa, pues te largas, pero esa cara la vas quitando porque me fastidia y yo no tengo por qué aguantarle caras a nadie, y menos a ti, así que o dejas la cara, o te vas, o…

-¿O qué? –la retó fastidiada ante semejante altanería de una cría.

-O te la borro de una bofetada, estúpida.

Y entonces Reneesme la miró, y se maravilló, porque ella no era la niña que había dejado llorando cuatro años atrás, era una chica casi de su misma estatura con un hermoso y torneado cuerpo, y facciones bellas, vivaces, cabello rizado de color caramelo y sonrisa atrevida, que la miraba a los ojos con desdén y altivez, a ella, la miraba con altivez, y eso la cautivó, que Claire no le tuviera miedo, que fuera valiente y no le rindiera pleitesía, que levantara una ceja altanera cuando ella la miraba como a la niña que era.

-¿Te quedaste estúpida, o qué, no entendiste? –la sacó de sus pensamientos la de cabellos castaños, sin que se disipara la expresión de mal humor de su rostro.

-¿Sabes, Claire? Creo que te subestimé, sí pareces haber crecido en estos años, creo que ahora sí vamos a poder llevarnos bien…

Fueron palabras que le salieron fácil, a las que no les dio importancia en realidad, porque ella tampoco sabía que las cosas entre ellas dos se iban a poner más que bien, y que iban a empezar a encerrarse en la habitación de Claire a jugar a la casita, pero de un modo diferente al que lo hacían cuando Claire tenía 3 y Reneesme aparentaba los mismos.

Y no se imaginaban que la poca sangre Quileute que Claire llevaba en las venas les daría libertad a las dos, porque despertaría con las primeras caricias incipientes de Reneesme, convirtiéndola a ella en algo más que la débil humana que era antes, dándole libertad a Reneesme de tratarla sin cuidado, y dándole a ella libertad frente al paso del tiempo, que a Reneesme no le quitaba sus aparentes 19 años de inmortalidad.

Se besaban dejando que la vida se les fuera en ello, se ahogaban cada una con la esencia de la otra, era una batalla para ver quién traía más loca a la otra, y era difícil saberlo, saber cuál de las dos estaba más embriagada del amor tóxico que las envenenaba, porque no podían vivir la una sin la otra, porque eran complementos perfectos, porque se entendían más de lo que nadie podría entender a ninguna de las dos, ni siquiera Jacob, ni siquiera Quil…

-¿Por qué te gusta joderme tanto el cabello? –pregunta Reneesme al final, mirando al cielo con los brazos abiertos en el césped, mientras las dos toman un descanso de sus besos y respiran un poco.

-Porque te ves demasiado sensual cuando te enfadas, y odias que te agarren el cabello.

-Gané.

-¿Uh?

-Gané la apuesta, tonta, tendrás que tomar sangre, aunque sea un trago.

-¡Serás manipuladora, maldita chupasangre engreída, ya verás lo que te haré! –dice Claire levantándose, medio fingiendo, medio enojada en verdad.

No se pone los jeans de nuevo, por el contrario, se transforma en lobo frente a Reneesme, que ríe al verla salir corriendo del claro, sabiendo que regresará pronto, como siempre que está enojada por haber caído en alguna de las trampas o burlas de Reneesme, del mismo modo en el que ella regresa 15 minutos después de haberse largado cada vez que Claire la saca de quicio con algún juego idiota del que no se cansa.

Reneesme la esperará, y después volverán a casa hablando de nada, como siempre que están juntas, y muy probablemente se encuentren a Jacob y Quil, y ellos se alegren mucho de verlas, porque aunque se empeñen en negarlo, desearían que no pasaran tanto tiempo juntas, porque las extrañan demasiado, y se aburren cuando ellas hacen pijamadas, o pasan una "tarde de chicas" lo cual es sumamente frecuente, sin contar que se ven prácticamente todos los días, bien sea que Reneesme baje a la reserva a que se vayan a la playa, o que Claire suba al bosque a que vayan al claro, con o sin los chicos, un rato o todo el día, y que el día que no se vean, hablen por teléfono toda la noche, de "quién sabe qué" como dice el abuelo Charlie cuando ve a su Nessie pegada del teléfono, en charlas interminables acerca de todo y acerca de nada, charlas de chicas, charlas de mejores amigas.

Reneesme escucha a Claire volver, andando en su forma humana como Dios la trajo al mundo, y sonríe mientras se pone de pie, y levanta las ropas de Claire del suelo, para que se vista, pero Claire sonríe niega, con la cabeza y vuelve a arrojarlas a la hierba en cuanto la de cabellos cobre se las devuelve, y acto seguido atrapa a la mitad vampiro en un apasionado beso, uno que ninguna de las dos quería que terminara, al igual que todos los que se han dado antes, cómplices, secretos y culpables, y como todos los que se darán después, hasta que dure, hasta que Edward decida dejar de guardar el secreto, hasta que los lobos se den cuenta al verlo al fin en la mente de Claire, o hasta que Jasper se percate de que entre las chicas habían sentimientos que estaban algo fuera de lugar…

Mientras tanto, seguirán siendo ellas, las niñas jugando a ser mujeres, a escondidas, en sus cuartos, jugando juegos en los que ambas ganan, y ambas pierden, charlas eternas de mejores amigas, juegos de niñas.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, dejenme review, a ver qué debo mejorar en esto de escribir femslash._

Gidget._  
_


End file.
